newsfandomcom-20200222-history
The N
The N is a television channel in the United States aimed at teenagers Running from 6 a.m. to 6 p.m EST. The channel Is owned by Viacom and was launched on April 1, 2002. During the day, the channel is known as Noggin, which is targeted toward pre-schoolers. The channel was founded as Noggin by Viacom and Sesame Workshop, with the latter eventually selling their stake in the company to Viacom. During the beginning, The N ran completely commercial free, like most of Viacom's other digital cable channels. The channel broke programs only to run self-promotion spots for the channel and other shows on it, and occasionally to run music videos. In May 2004, The N began running commercials for products targeted at the channel's market. The N is known to censor its programming. Even Viacom-controlled programming such as Daria has been further edited in The N reruns, compared to the original MTV airing. Many music videos shown on The N censor certain parts of the music videos for shirts with suggestive logos and improper hand gestures. Initially, Two Season 3 episodes of Degrassi: The Next Generation did not air due to the subject of abortion, but The N premiered the hour special in August 2006 during a marathon. The N Has a vaiety of different programming. When The N Was Launched, The goal from viacom was "To help teenagers In every day life with real things that happen now" Alot of people disagree on this saying that The N Has become more and more Fake since late 2004. The N Has cancelled series such as Daria and Radio Free Roscoe, To replace time for new shows such as Summerland and Dawson's Creek, which has caused alot of controversy. Initially, The N was completely commercial-free, like most of Viacom's other digital cable channels, the channel only broke programs to run self-promotion spots and spots for their programs. Eventually, they began to run music videos, and then in May 2004, The N began running commercials. In October 2006, Viacom bought the quiz website Quizilla. It then became a part of The N 'network'. It was announced in August 2007 that on December 31, 2007 Nickelodeon GAS would be pulled from digital cable channel lineup and become an online-only channel. It was then announced that The N would split itself from Noggin and become a 24-hour channel replacing Nick GAS. Noggin will likewise become a 24-hour channel as well with the departure of programming from The N. Current shows *''Beyond the Break'' (Jun 2006 - present) *''Clueless'' (reruns; Apr 2003 – present) *''Dawsons Creek'' (reruns) *''Kenan & Kel'' (Oct 2007 – present) *All That (Oct 2007 – present) *''Degrassi Junior High/Degrassi High'' (rebroadcast of CBC show; Oct 2005 – present) *''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' (rebroadcast of CTV show; Apr 2002 – present) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (reruns; Mar 2005 – present) *''Instant Star'' ((rebroadcast of CTV show; Jul 2005 – present)) *''Moesha'' (reruns; Jan 2005 – present) *''My So Called Life'' (reruns; Apr 2004 – present) *''O'Grady'' (Jul 2004 – present) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (reruns; Mar 2004 – present) *''South of Nowhere'' (Nov 2005 – present) *''Summerland'' (reruns; May 2006 – present) *''Whistler'' (rebroadcast of CTV show; Jun 2006 - present) Past shows *''24Seven'' (rebroadcast of Granada Television/ITV show; Apr 2002 – Feb 2004) *''A Walk In Your Shoes'' (reruns from Noggin; 2002 – 2005) *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (reruns; Apr 2002 – Aug 2003) *''Being Eve'' (rebroadcast of TV3 show; Apr 2002 – Feb 2004) *''Best Friend's Date'' (2004 – 2005) *''The Brady Bunch'' (reruns; Mar – Apr 2004) *''Caitlin's Way'' (reruns; Jan 2003 – Oct 2004) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (reruns; Apr 2002 – Apr 2003) *''Daria'' (reruns from MTV show; Jul 2002 – Jun 2006) *''Ghostwriter'' (reruns; Apr 2002 – Jan 2003) *''GirlStuff/BoyStuff'' (rebroadcast of YTV show; May 2003 – Aug 2004) *''Girls v. Boys'' (Aug 2003 – Jul 2006) *''Just Deal'' (reruns; Jan 2003 – Dec 2004) *''The Nick Cannon Show'' (reruns; Jun – Jul 2003) *''Out There'' (rebroadcast of Australian show; May 2003 – Jan 2004) *''Radio Free Roscoe'' (Aug 2003 - Jul 2006) *''Real Access'' (Aug 2003 – May 2004) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (reruns; Jan – Jun 2003) *''Sponk!'' (reruns; Apr 2002 – Jan 2003) Mini-Series *''Degrassi Crash Course: The 100 Most Intense Moments'' (2003) *''Degrassi Unscripted'' (2004) *''LOL With The N'' (2003) *''Miracle's Boys'' (2005) *''¡Vivo Latino!'' (2005) Movies *''Addams Family Values'' *''American Graffiti'' *''Bang, Bang, You're Dead'' *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Clueless'' *''Daria: Is It College Yet?'' *''Daria: Is It Fall Yet?'' *''Dazed & Confused'' *''Dr. Dolittle'' *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *''Grease'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Man in the Moon'' *''Now & Then'' *''The Object of My Affection'' *''Picture Perfect'' *''Polish Wedding'' *''The Princess & the Barrio Boy'' *''Sabrina, Down Under'' *''Sabrina Goes to Rome'' *''Scooby Doo'' *''The Truth About Cats & Dogs'' *''What a Girl Wants'' External link *Official Site